speculativefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Tales From the Shadowhunter Academy
Tales From the Shadowhunter Academy — by Cassandra Clare Introduction The Tales From the Shadowhunter Academy or simply called Shadowhunter Academy is a series of connected novellas featuring the character of Simon Lewis from Cassandra Clare's bestselling The Mortal Instruments series. It consists of 10 e-novellas written by Cassandra Claire in collaboration with other authors that are being released on a monthly basis. They were/will be released this year prior to The Dark Artifices-Lady Midnight's release on March 8, 2016. Release Schedule Titles and release dates are: # Welcome to Shadowhunter Academy — February 17, 2015 # The Lost Herondale — March 17, 2015 # The Whitechapel Fiend — April 21, 2015 # Nothing but Shadows — May 19, 2015 # The Evil We Love — June 16, 2015 # Pale Kings and Princes — July 21, 2015 # Bitter of Tongue — August 18, 2015 # The Fiery Trial — September 15, 2015 # Born to Endless Night — October 20, 2015 # Angels Twice Descending — November 17, 2015 ~ Wikipedia Synopsis per Story # Welcome to Shadowhunter Academy — Feb. 17, 2015 — After living as a Mundane and a Vampire, Simon never thought he would become a Shadowhunter, but today he begins his training at Shadowhunter Academy. This standalone e-only short story follows the adventures of Simon Lewis, star of the #1 New York Times best-selling series The Mortal Instruments, as he trains to become a Shadowhunter. Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy features characters from Cassandra Clare’s Mortal Instruments, Infernal Devices, and the upcoming Dark Artifices and Last Hours series. Welcome to Shadowhunter Academy is written by Cassandra Clare and Sarah Rees Brennan. #'The Lost Herondale' — March 17, 2015 — Simon learns the worst crime a Shadowhunter can commit: desertion of their comrades. In the early nineteenth century, Tobias Herondale abandoned his fellow Shadowhunters in the heat of battle and left them to die. His life was forfeit, but Tobias never returned, and the Clave claimed his wife’s life in exchange for Tobias’s. Simon and his fellow students are shocked to learn of this brutality, especially when it is revealed the woman was pregnant. But what if the child survived…could there be a lost Herondale line out in the world today? #'The Whitechapel Fiend' — April 21, 2015 — Jack the Ripper stalks through London, and only the Shadowhunters can stop him. Simon learns the truth behind the Jack the Ripper murders—“Jack” was stopped by Will Herondale and his institute of Victorian Shadowhunters. #'Nothing but Shadows' — May 19, 2015 — Simon learns about James Herondale’s time at Shadowhunter Academy. It’s hard to be a Shadowhunter when you’ve got demonic powers. Simon learns about the school-time struggles of half-warlock James Herondale in this prelude to The Last Hours. #'The Evil We Love' — June 16, 2015 / TFTSA — All evil starts somewhere, and Simon Lewis learns how The Circle—led by Valentine Morgenstern—began. The Shadowhunter Academy has only just reopened following the disastrous rise of the Circle. Now the faculty can finally admit to what happened when Valentine was a student. #'Pale Kings and Princes' — July 21, 2015 — As a former vampire, Simon’s always been sympathetic to Downworlders. But after a training exercise goes wrong, he gets a glimpse into the Shadowhunters’ prejudice as he learns about the origin of Helen and Mark Blackthorn, principle characters in The Dark Artifices. #'Bitter of Tongue' — August 18, 2015 — After Simon is kidnapped by faeries (why is he always kidnapped?), he uncovers rumors of a secret weapon Sebastian left behind for the faerie queen. He must escape the Fey, relying on his only ally, former Shadowhunter and Dark Artifices character Mark Blackthorn. #'The Fiery Trial' — September 15, 2015 — Simon and Clary act as witnesses to the parabatai ceremony of Emma Carstairs and Julian Blackthorn…and discuss their own parabatai plans in this precursor to The Dark Artifices. #'Born to Endless Night' — October 20, 2015 — After a warlock baby is abandoned on the steps of the Academy, Magnus Bane rescues the child—and brings him home to his boyfriend, Alec. #'Angels Twice Descending' — November 17, 2015-TFTSA — Simon’s journey to become a Shadowhunter nears its end as his Ascension ceremony draws near in this brilliant conclusion to Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy. Links * The Shadowhunters' wiki *Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy | Cassandra Clare *Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy | Shadowhunters *Tales from Shadowhunter Academy series by Cassandra Clare ~ Goodreads *Cassandra Clare and co. to launch Shadowhunter e-series | EW.com *Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy Books by Cassandra Clare, Maureen Johnson, and Sarah Rees Brennan from Simon & Schuster *Tales From the Shadowhunter Academy - Wikipedi Category:Series